Along with increasing interest in healthcare, the development of cutting-edge medical equipment is also being accelerated. Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) may provide doctors or patients with a lot of information by accurately showing detailed images of an internal area of the human body. With its technological advancements, MRI has been developed to obtain a more accurate image in a shorter time. However, as the strength of a magnetic field used to obtain a more accurate image increases, the level of noise generated during an MRI scan increases.
A gradient magnetic field is a main cause of MRI noise. A sudden change in current within a gradient coil under a static magnetic field produces a strong Lorentz force on the gradient coil. Noise is generated when the force causes motion and vibrations in the gradient coil.
Noise generated by an MRI system may cause discomfort to a patient, increase a patient's feeling of anxiety, and hamper verbal communication between a patient and a medical expert. Furthermore, due to exposure to noise, a patient may experience transient hearing loss, and in severe cases, permanent hearing impairment.